


Tra la tecnologia e l'istinto dimorava il suo cuore

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, One Shot, Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Se a Simon iniziavano a spiegare che cosa fosse e che cosa comportasse esattamente la parola “tecnologia”, di sicuro lo mettevano fortemente in difficoltà, a disagio, perché lui, di una materia così complessa e articolata che richiedeva moltissima teoria e notevole intelligenza da sfruttare poi nella manipolazione sapiente degli oggetti più svariati, non ci aveva mai capito nulla.Simon si affidava abbastanza al suo istinto, il suo sesto senso era ciò che lo guidava costantemente, era come una lampadina in mezzo al buio, la sua vera essenza e tutto quello che gli riusciva meglio era scavare – perché quella era un’attività semplice, proprio come lui.





	Tra la tecnologia e l'istinto dimorava il suo cuore

Se a Simon iniziavano a spiegare che cosa fosse e che cosa comportasse esattamente la parola “tecnologia”, di sicuro lo mettevano fortemente in difficoltà, a disagio, perché lui, di una materia così complessa e articolata che richiedeva moltissima teoria e notevole intelligenza da sfruttare poi nella manipolazione sapiente degli oggetti più svariati, non ci aveva mai capito nulla.

Simon si affidava abbastanza al suo istinto, il suo sesto senso era ciò che lo guidava costantemente, era come una lampadina in mezzo al buio, la sua vera essenza e tutto quello che gli riusciva meglio era scavare – perché quella era un’attività semplice, proprio come lui. Era un ragazzo umile, un misero scavatore originario del piccolo Villaggio di Jeeha. Conoscere Kamina, tutto follia e vitalità, così carismatico e premuroso, aveva segnato moltissimo la sua infanzia trascorsa sottoterra e la successiva conquista della superficie terrestre. L’avevano fatta insieme, quella pazza scalata: poi era stato bellissimo rimirare il cielo sconfinato per la prima volta e respirare aria pulita, si trattava di una sensazione inesprimibile a parole. 

Sapere che, in seguito, un nutrito gruppo di compagni, tutti provenienti dalle altre realtà sotterranee, scontenti di una vita limitata, rincorrevano la loro stessa idea di ribellione e libertà, aveva motivato moltissimo il ragazzino munito di trivella; tutti quanti avevano fatto del Gurren Lagann il loro vessillo di speranza, la loro arma migliore contro tutti gli ostacoli, contro ogni nemico (sotto forma di _Gunmen_ avversario) che sbarrava il loro cammino. 

Kamina e Simon non avevano lo stesso sangue, ma il primo era un fratello per lui, un vero fratello, un modello di riferimento da seguire ed emulare. Aveva la capacità  innata non solo di risvegliare un’irriducibile determinazione da dentro Simon, ma anche di valorizzare le qualità migliori negli altri. Era bastato conoscerlo per poco tempo e tutti si erano sentiti contagiati dal suo ottimismo, naturalmente coinvolti nei suoi progetti, nei suoi sogni e nei suoi ideali. L’avevano perso materialmente durante una battaglia importante, l’avevano compianto spesso e si erano sentiti profondamente schiacciati da quella perdita ingiusta, ma quegli stessi sogni e ideali avevano permesso loro di vincere la guerra contro il potente Lordgenome, i suoi scaltri generali e gli Uomini-bestia, determinando la caduta della capitale imperiale Teppelin. E dalle sue rovine, dopo la faticosa conquista di una gloriosa vittoria, l’intera Brigata Dai-Gurren aveva esultato e aveva ideato i primi progetti di una città libera, sicura e garante del futuro dell’umanità . 

La costruzione strutturale e tecnologica di Kamina City era stata sicuramente una cosa bellissima e stupefacente da vedere per Simon, però, a riguardo, si era sentito davvero inutile e inoperoso. Non possedendo alcune conoscenze sulla scienza e sulla tecnologia, si fece dunque da parte, lasciando che se ne occupassero gli esperti in materia, i meccanici e i tecnici capeggiati da un compiaciuto Leeron. Rossiu si sarebbe occupato principalmente della politica da seguire e delle leggi che avrebbero regolato la novella società civile. I rimanenti membri, entusiasti, si sarebbero fatti carico dei lavori pesanti prima, di amministrare i vari settori poi. 

Mentre Kamina City si ingrandiva e prosperava, si era tenuta una specie di elezione pubblica, per festeggiare degnamente i nuovi ministri e il Comandante Supremo, un ruolo altisonante in cui Simon non si riconosceva del tutto, ma che, per il ricordo del suo adorato fratello Kamina, non poté rifiutare: accettò quell’alta nomina e le tre stellette dorate che blasonarono la sua uniforme da quel giorno in poi. Alla fine dei festeggiamenti in onore di quei riconoscimenti importanti, Simon si ritirò presto in un piano alto della metropoli, ma non rimase da solo per molto tempo.

Quando Nia lo raggiunse, intuendo dove il giovane Comandante Supremo si fosse isolato da tutto e da tutti, portò con sé un dolcissimo e comprensivo sorriso, un libro con la copertina argentata fra le mani candide e la prospettiva di riempire il silenzio con la sua voce briosa e cristallina. Con la sua allegria contagiosa, la sua pura gentilezza e la sua generosità senza pari, Nia era davvero benvoluta da tutti quanti. Inoltre, si era fatta strada nel cuore di Simon con estrema delicatezza, pian piano, giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese e anno dopo anno, rendendo più sopportabile per lui l’assenza di Kamina. Oltretutto, ella diventava sempre più bella e graziosa, Simon non poteva che ammirarla, anche se lo faceva con discrezione, del resto la sua timidezza non era mai scomparsa del tutto, anche dopo essere stato acclamato come un grande eroe da molti. Con la grazia soave di una principessa, lei si sedette al suo fianco e aprì il libro che recava, mostrandogli delle illustrazioni incollate sulle pagine con tante piccole annotazioni sotto ognuna di esse.

«Questa è la tua scrittura, Nia?» osservò il ragazzo, sfiorando con un dito alcune parole.

«Esatto! Sai che sono molto curiosa, così mi sono informata sui tantissimi oggetti tecnologici che sono stati creati finora. A parole mie, pagina dopo pagina, ho sintetizzato le varie spiegazioni per renderle facili e comprensibili. Simon, l’ho fatto per te, ti piace?» riferì la ragazza albina e fu capace, con una sola affermazione, di spiazzarlo con la sua buona volontà nel preoccuparsi per lui – in quel caso, nel prodigarsi per compensare la sua incompetenza nella tecnologia. Un flebile sorriso rischiarò il volto del neoeletto Simon, che si percepiva ancora come quell’umile ragazzino dei bassifondi, ma che, crescendo, aveva incontrato sul suo cammino qualcuno come Nia, capace di rendergli la vita unica, inimitabile e degna di essere vissuta. Se non era ancora scappato dai propri oneri e dalle proprie responsabilità, doveva ringraziare non soltanto lei, ma anche tutti quelli che lo avevano sostenuto e incoraggiato in quell’arco di tempo. Le concesse di appoggiare la schiena al suo petto, indicando una figura a caso.

«Di cosa si tratta?». Era un oggetto piccolo e piatto, con uno schermo lucido come uno specchio.

«Bene! Questo è un cellulare. Mi hanno detto che è ancora in brevetto, ma dovrebbe essere commercializzato il prossimo anno».

«Che funzione avrà?».

«Permetterà alle persone di rintracciarsi e di comunicare anche a chilometri di distanza. Non è meraviglioso, Simon? Aspetta che cambio pagina. Oh! Questo è davvero utile, si tratta di un asciuga capelli, detto anche phon. E qui abbiamo un forno a microonde: serve a scaldare gli alimenti che non richiedono molto spazio».

«Ti sei informata davvero: bravissima, Nia! Ottimo lavoro!» si complimentò Simon, per poi grattarsi la nuca. Non sarebbe diventato certo un genio in così poco tempo, ma gli era appena venuta un’idea. Si trattava di una cosa che voleva fare da tempo, in realtà, però non trovava mai il coraggio di chiederlo alla giovane donnina. «Nia, ti andrebbe di uscire con me? Non so come ringraziarti per queste costanti premure, p-per questo pensiero gentile, perciò… ecco, se accetterai, saremo pari, o almeno spero di non fare figuracce».

Si augurò mentalmente di non essere parso troppo incerto e titubante, mentre lo confessava.

«Certo! Usciamo adesso: al piano superiore c’è un balcone su cui affacciarsi e ammirare meglio il panorama». Propose felice lei.

Nia si alzò, lisciandosi le pieghe del vestito rosa che indossava, finché Simon non le afferrò delicatamente il polso e non scosse la testa.

«Hai frainteso. Non ti chiedo di uscire adesso, ma di vederci altrove per un appuntamento. È così che lo chiamano, no? Quando due persone provano qualcosa in più di una semplice amicizia, si danno appuntamento da qualche parte per trascorrere la giornata insieme».

«Oh. Scusami, Simon. L’appuntamento andrà benissimo. Accetto con piacere».

«Era da un po’ che volevo chiedertelo, ma non sapevo come fare. Eppure è stato così semplice…» si stupì Simon, con le guance lievemente imporporate, anche se non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersene. Da quando conosceva Nia, tante cose sembravano incastrarsi perfettamente al posto giusto. Era stata, inconsapevolmente, abile a ricostruire il suo cuore ferito dalla drammaticità degli eventi. Senza di lei, che si era persino rivoltata contro il suo stesso padre, Lordgenome, chissà se la Brigata Dai-Gurren avrebbe ottenuto quella vittoria, costruito Kamina City e nominato lui Comandante Supremo.

Non rimasero soli ancora per molto, l’autoproclamato maggiordomo della principessa e il vicecomandante Rossiu vennero presto a cercarli; Simon prese il regalo di Nia e lo custodì in attesa di poterlo leggere, anche se, a causa degli impegni in cui fu presto sommerso e dei documenti da firmare, trovava raramente il tempo per farlo.

Sette anni dopo la morte di Kamina, la città supertecnologica aveva raggiunto il massimo della sua imponenza e sviluppo tecnologico. 

“ _La tecnologia rappresenta l’insieme delle attività materiali sviluppate dalle varie culture per valorizzare l’ambiente ai fini dell’insediamento e del sostentamento. La ricerca connessa alla tecnologia incide tanto sulla conoscenza teorica della realtà e della natura costitutiva dei materiali quanto sul loro uso e sulle proprietà con influenze dirette sull’organizzazione sociale e politica._

_ Comprende tutte le tecniche utilizzate per produrre oggetti e migliorare le condizioni di vita dell’uomo. Ha un legame molto stretto con la scienza, la sua storia si intreccia con quella dell’umanità, negli ultimi secoli il progresso tecnologico corre a velocità sempre maggiori _ ”, lesse distrattamente su un libro il ventunenne Simon, seduto alla scrivania, sospirando pesantemente, perché quella branca della scienza rimaneva ancora un vero mistero nella sua mente.

Fosse per lui, se potesse seguire il suo onnipresente istinto, andrebbe a recuperare il Gurren Lagann pilotandolo come faceva così spesso in passato. Conosceva a menadito i suoi comandi e non richiedeva eccessivo sforzo mentale.

Purtroppo, il periodo di quiete e di pace non durò. La nascita di un bambino che segnò il raggiungimento di un milione di abitanti e l’avverarsi della profezia apocalittica annunciata da Lordgenome prima di essere sconfitto, determinò lo stravolgimento rapido degli eventi e il rischio di perdere quella pace che la Brigata Dai-Gurren si era imposta di difendere per gli abitanti di Kamina City, per quelli degli altri luoghi della Terra e per le future generazioni.

Simon scoprì con sbigottimento e dolore che Nia, la sua Nia, era invero una creatura degli Anti-Spiral; che, dopo aver annullato la sua volontà, essi l’avevano resa cinica e spregiudicata, una messaggera di distruzione.

Quella stessa tecnologia che Simon si era sforzato di comprendere poteva mandare a pezzi il suo mondo e la prospettiva di un futuro sereno con Nia al suo fianco. Il desiderio di evolversi e di progredire, secondo gli Anti-Spiral, era un fattore negativo, per cui i terrestri andavano eliminati, solo così il potere della Spirale sarebbe stato definitivamente arrestato. Prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Non tutto sembrava perduto. L’anello con la pietra verde incastonata che le aveva regalato come promessa di matrimonio cingeva ancora il suo dito, la vera Nia non era perduta e lui, solamente lui aveva il dovere morale di salvarla, di riportare tutto com’era, nonostante il duro colpo di Stato, nonostante le decisioni apparentemente ingiuste di Rossiu, nonostante il popolo spaventato lo richiedesse come agnello sacrificale – e Simon fu processato, condannato a morte, imprigionato, ma la sua ostinazione ammirevole no, quella non l’avrebbero confinata dietro le sbarre di un carcere. Era una fiamma inestinguibile, era la stessa fiammata che avvolgeva il teschio rosso con gli occhiali di Kamina nell’emblematica bandiera della Brigata Dai-Gurren: serviva da incentivo simbolico per tornare a combattere, faceva da richiamo alla guerra, una guerra definitiva in cui essere sconfitti non significava potersi rialzare, significava proprio perdere la possibilità di vivere e di mantenere il proprio posto nella galassia. Allora sì che la tecnologia di cui gli esseri umani, detentori del potere della Spirale, si servivano e andavano fieri, unita a un intramontabile spirito e alla forza tenace della volontà libera, poteva e doveva condurli alla vittoria. L’evoluzione, la fusione, la trasformazione, la scomposizione e la ricomposizione divennero fidi alleati di Simon, il suo istinto gli suggerì di non sbagliarsi in quella decisione, il sacrificio di alcuni amici poteva rallentarlo, certo, ma non sconfiggerlo, perché lui doveva raccogliere i loro sogni e i loro ideali, che rappresentavano gli stessi di Kamina, doveva prenderli e farne stelle, stelle sfolgoranti che gli avrebbero illuminato il cammino verso lo “Sfondamento dei cieli Gurren Lagann”, l’arma finale.

Simon liberò Nia, tuttavia, la sconfitta degli Anti-Spiral, i suoi creatori, determinò che entro qualche giorno anche la principessa si sarebbe dissolta per sempre.

Loro ebbero il tempo di vivere gli ultimi istanti di felicità, culminati in un matrimonio da favola con un finale triste e con il conseguente eremitaggio di Simon.

Tra la tecnologia e l’istinto dimorava il suo cuore.

E il suo cuore sarebbe appartenuto per sempre a Nia.

°°°

2072 parole.

Scritta per il COW-T 8, seconda settimana, seconda missione, prompt “Tecnologia”.

La scenetta principale è quella centrale, immaginata da me come parte mancante nella trama, la prima parte e la seconda non sono altro che personali riflessioni su tutto quello che ricordo, riguardano principalmente Simon e la sua storia.

Mi sono aiutata con la Treccani per inserire una spiegazione sulla tecnologia che lui legge nel testo.

 


End file.
